Love of siblings and of spouses
by dadspunkin13
Summary: -on hold[Sequil to itloa] mai and joey are maried and are having triplets serenity and seto and serenity are getting maried and are a little stressed will they get through it?
1. Mai and the rest find out

Well you asked for it so here it is the sequal to in the life of another i hope to see all of the fans from that one reviewing this and i hope to see new faces too 

summary

Sequal to ITLOA Joey and Mai are married and having triplets! Seto and Serenity are getting married and things can get pretty crazy when you plan a wedding. Will they all fall under the pressure or will thy survive it?

now for the story!

-------------------------------------------------------

Love of Siblings and of Spouses

chapter 1

Mai Joey and the gang find out.

I wonder weather it will be a boy or a girl? Mai thought. She was 6 months preagnant and was on the way to the hospital. Joey was driving because she was already so round that she wouldnt be able to move the steering wheel.

Joey was so nervous he could faint. But he wouldn't for Mai's sake. She needed support especially in this. OMG! I am gonna be a father in 3 months! He thought

"We're here" he announced as he found a parking place near the front of the building. He was as excited as a small child at christmas (or anybody for that matter)and he practally dragged her to the hospital.

"We are here for an appointment" Joey said

"Name plese?"

"Mai Wheeler" Mai said

"Right this way please" the receptionest said

They were lead to a room adn the lady said "Please wait here"

A few minutes later a doctor came in and he said "Hi i am Dr. Jonson and You must be Mai"

"Yes and this is my husband Joey" Mai said

"Nice to meet you Joey!" he said and they shook hands

"Well ready to learn more about your baby?"

"Sure am!" Mai replied

"I am a little nervous I think I will wait to hear it from You OK?"

"Ok Joey..."

"Thanks honey."

"Well lets see... uh huh..... uh huh..... Yep!"

"Well?"

"Three girls!"

"Y-y-you TRIPLETS!"

"Yes ma'am"

Mai nearly fainted. To think! Me having TRIPLETS!!! Mom will be excited. I hope they are feternal at least. Mai thought

Then Joey came in and said "Sooo.."

"Triplets. All girls."

Joey fainted. To think I am gonna be the father of triplets! he thought

He got up and said "I gotta call Ren! And Yug. And Tristian. And everyone else! But first I wanna see my babys on the sonogram!" he looked and said "They are so beautiful!" and then said "I can just call them from the cell"

ring ring

The phone at the Kaiba manson rung. A maid answered "Hello?"

"Hi is Serenity there?"

"Yes Hold on."

"Hello?"

"Hey sis guess what?"

"What Joey?"

"I am gonna be the proud father of triplets!"

"Oh my gosh Joey thats great!" 'He is having triplets!' Joey herd her say to Mokuba

"Oh my gosh Joey what are they?"

"Girls all of them!"

"Oh thats great! hold on Mokuba wants to congratulate you!"

"Congrats on making triplets joey!" Mokuba said

"Thanks Mokuba!"

"All girls huh?"

"I don' mind! as long as they are like Mai and Serenity i am fine wit' it!"

"Whatever you say Joey!"

Joey herd Serenity take the phone from Mokuba and tell him that that was rude. "Well I have to let you go Joey! I will tell Seto for you!"

Joey and Serenity hung up and Serenity went to eat dinner. when she was at the was at the table she said "Seto when we get married you will be the Uncle of three baby girls!"

"You mean your Sister-in-law is having triplets?"

"Yep!"

"Well then we will need to throw an extra large babyshower then won't we?"

"Do you mean it Seto?"

"Of course I do they are gonig to be my neices so they deserve the best!"

"Thank you Seto!"

"No problem Serenity!"

"Speaking of planning we have barely done any planning for the wedding."

"You are Right we need to plan that don't we?"

"Yep!"

tbc

--------------------------------------------------

well there you have it the first chappie to the sequal! Review if you want the second!


	2. Expect the unexpected

hey all hope you had a happy new year! Well since new years mean new surprises i thought i would put a few suprises in this new chappie. Some are good some are bad and all are unexpected (I hope!) oh and why is only one person reading this..... where are you coffeetime loveofthestoriesanime and all others?!?!?!?! 

btw sry i didnt update my aol was bein a butt and if you are reading my others i will try to update soon!

well here is the chappie!

-------------------------

Chapter 2

Expect the unexpected!

Ding Dong

Serenity said "I've got it!" and answered the door and said "Hi Mai. Hi Joey the guy's party is around back."

"Thanks sis" He replied "Well here is the lady's party!" Serenity exclamed as they entered a large room.

"Hi" everyone said as they entered the room.

"Well lets play some games!" Tea exclaimed

After playing games such as baby bingo and name the baby food Serenity asked Mai "OK what do you wanna do next cake or presents?"

"Cake!"

"OK I will be right back."

"So Mai," Ishizu said "What are their names?" Without the neclace she couldn't tell any more.

"Well the oldest will be Coset, then Terra, then Samantha."

"Those are such lovely names!" Tea said.

"I agree!" Ishizu said

Suddenly Mai started breathing heavly and moaning........

Meanwhile with the guys

The guys were out back drinking a little bit of beer (they were being responsable and were still on their first bottle except mokie who was only 20) and were just chating.

"Soooooo..... Joey what are their names?" Duke asked.

"Coset, Terra, and Samantha." Joey said. "Hey Kiaba? If you and my sis ended up having babys what would their names be?"

"Well I think that if it was a girl we would probably name it Sernity after her."

"And what about a boy? will it be named after you?" Tristian asked.

"Probably not...."

Just then Tea came out running and screamed _**"MAI IS IN LABOR!!!"**_

Joey passed out.

When Joey woke up he said "Where is Mai She hasn't had her babys yet has she?"

"No Joey, she hasn't come with me."

"He is here Mai"

"OK"

"I didnt miss anything did I?"

"No but I think you are about to see it happen!" she started moaning

"The doctor said "push" and another said "breathe" while the first baby came out.

After they cleaned her up they said "Here is your baby girl!"

"Our little Coset!" Joey said. He gave her to a doctor so he could help Mai have her next baby.

After the baby came out the doctor said "It is a boy!"

"Our little Terra isn't a girl? What shall we name him?" Joey asked

"Joey"

"After me?"

"Yes."

Joey smiled I have a little baby boy! And he is named after me. He gave the baby to the doctor and waited for the third baby to come out.

Soon the third baby was out, and the doctor took the baby for the washing as usual. The doctor came back and said "I am sorry when the baby came out the umbilical cord had wraped aroud her neck and suffocated her. I am sorry."

Both Mai and Joey had tears in their eyes as they looked at their still-born baby.

"W-We sh-sh-should give it a p-proper funeral."

"OK.... we will..... but lets not do it today." Mai said

"Mai, I will be right back, I am gonna tell the others."

"OK"

"Well it is over, Mai is OK, 1 girl and 1 boy. It would have been 2 girls but....."Joey couldnt say anymore he was crying too hard.

"Oh....."Serenity said and went to comfert her brother. "Look on the bright side you still have two and one is a boy even!"

"Yea you are right..... Well lets all go comfert Mai."

They all went in and cheered her up and had a little laugh(they changed the subject) and left Mai to rest.

TBC

----------------------------------------

BTW that last line 'Left mai to rest' she didn't die she was tired. REVIEW!!! IF YOU DON'T I WON'T UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. an

hello all i am sorry this is an authoresses note please read all of my frequent readers know i only do thim if it is important!!

Dear readers,

I am sorry to say that i am over loades with schoolwork friends and stories so i must tell you the order i will complete theese stories in. first i will finish love of siblings and of sopuses then unnamed then newgirl then i will put up A class project exc. the ones not on this list (diary of a blind girl and random randomness) will be dispursed evenly throughout this if you wish for me to change the schedule i will for every one but the first thankyou for reviewing and i hope to see you reviewing my other stories. i will still check my reviews so keep reviewing!!

sincerely,

Kelsey

aka

dadspunkin13 


End file.
